Adeus
by miss. swift
Summary: Olá people!É só uma shortfics para não perder o costume : Pensamentos da Kikyou e tudo o que se passa em seus verdadeiros sentimentos!


_Era um dia chuvoso como outro qualquer, a não ser pelo detalhe que sua vida seria completamente arruinada hoje..._

_Deixaria tudo para trás para seguir um caminho que não escolheu, uma vida de angustias e sofrimentos que seria obrigada a seguir por aqueles que consideravam o melhor para ela._

_Algo que nem um de seus amigos pudesse suspeitar, algo que nem ela sabia ao certo, algo que a tornaria uma sacerdotisa..._

_Era para ser uma honra, mas para ela tudo não passava de um castigo que passava de geração em geração em sua família, uma família de erros...Sim ela os considerava um erro, nada mais do que algo que não deveria existir...E o tempo passou..._

_Kikyou sabia que não podia fazer nada para mudar o seu destino...Estaria fadada a uma semivida até poder se tornar de novo uma mulher, apenas uma donzela indefesa que precisasse de proteção e carinho._

Foi assim que ela encontro uma pessoa que pudesse dar esse carinho a ela e fazê-la se sentir de novo uma pessoa e não uma arma...

No começo eram apenas inimigos que disputavam a jóia, mais tarde porem a raiva se transformou em carinho da amizade que também se transformou em amor de homem e mulher, não que ele fosse inteiro humano, mas a parte que continha seu coração estava reservada para ela...Apenas para ela.

Agora não, depois de muito tempo o coração dele estava ocupado por outra, não dividido, pois ela sabia que o sentimento entre eles já havia se acabado...

Sabia que tinha perdido para aquela garota que era tudo o que queria ser...Amada e retribuída, cheia de amigos que a amavam e uma coisa que Kagome fazia que ela nunca foi capaz...

Dar a vida por aquela que faria feliz a pessoa amada mesmo que isso a fizesse sofrer por toda a eternidade.

Dizem que a morte dura para sempre, mas quanto tempo é o sempre?

Para os vivos o tempo nunca para, mas para os mortos o tempo não existe mais.

Ela andava com seus carregadores de alma pelo campo...Tinha que fazer algo pelo mesmo para recompensar tudo o que perdeu e depois descansar em paz...Narak era o culpado e tinha que pagar, mesmo que isso custasse a sua vida...Ou o que restava dela, não seria novidade morrer.

Mas antes precisava se despedir de algumas pessoas andou até avistar o seu antigo vilarejo, um lugar que um dia foi seu lar, sua ruína e sua morte...Mesmo assim um lugar muito querido.

Parou perto de uma cabana onde sua irmã já devia estar dormindo, já que a noite havia caído, entrou sem hesitar e encontrou a irmã que agora era uma velha sacerdotisa mexendo em algo que parecia um baú.

O que esta mexendo Kaede?-Pergunto calmamente.

É você minha irmã?- Disse a mais nova, meio assustada com a repentina "visita".

Bem eu só queria dizer adeus...E desculpe por tudo o que causei nos último tempo-E já foi saindo da cabana.

Espere minha irmã...Tome isso era de nos duas quando éramos crianças.-E entregou um rosário budista que foi de sua mãe.

Obrigada Kaede...Nunca lhe disse isso...Mas você sempre será minha irmãzinha não importa o que aconteça-Tentou conter as lagrimas e não mudou o seu semblante sério.

Ficaram em silencio por um tempo até que Kaede disse:

Pra mim você sempre será a Kikyou que ajudava os outros sem medir as conseqüências, bondosa...-Antes de terminar abraçou a irmã que ficou um pouco surpresa, mas logo retribui o abraço-Que sempre esta no meu coração-Terminou ela.

Olhou de longe o vilarejo, talvez fosse a ultima vez que o veria, já não importava mais...Agora o que tinha que fazer era mais importante.

Andou até sentir os fragmentos da jóia que Kagome levava e ficou esperando até uma oportunidade para falar com a sua rival...

Não falaria com o seu antigo amado, pois sabia que ele a impediria de completar sua vingança e só iria adiar o inevitável.

Esperou até o grupo dormisse e ficou observando.

Sei que está ai Kikyou...-Na mesma hora esta se levantou e olhou ao redor - Senti a sua presença, mas nada falei para o Inuyasha.

Era Kagome que a observava em um canto da floresta, as duas ficaram se olhando sem dizer nada por muito tempo até que Kikyou disse:

Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

Senti a sua presença...Compartilhamos a mesma alma lembra?-Disse ela calmamente - É meio difícil ignorar que você se aproxima.

Desde quando consegue controlar os seus poderes?-Disse ela já recuperada do susto - Não me lembro de você ser boa em sentir presenças...

A necessidade faz uma pessoa...Depois de tantas lutas é natural que eu tenha algum controle das minhas forças, não é?- Ela tentou disfarçar sua tristeza e disse com firmeza-Então...Veio ver o Inuyasha?

Na verdade menina eu não vim roubar ele de você se é isso que esta pensando - Kagome a olhou surpresa pelo que Kikyou acabara de dizer e ela continuou - Só vim dar um adeus, mas como pode ver não posso fazer isso...

Kikyou eu sei como você se sente por isso...Pode falar para mim o que você queria falar para ele...

Bom, eu só queria dizer adeus mesmo, mas do que isso seria inútil – E continuou o seu caminho, mas antes disse – Faça-o feliz, coisa que eu não consegui fazer...

E desapareceu nas trevas da floresta...

Fim...


End file.
